


История о том, как одна упавшая звезда изменила ход событий

by DeValois



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeValois/pseuds/DeValois
Summary: "Звезды - это фонари ангелов, освещающие им путь в темноте. Если звезда падает, значит ангел спускается на землю. И если попросить его о чем-то, он обязательно исполнит твое желание", - однажды сказала мать Жавера. Тогда он был ребенком и был готов верить всему. Сейчас он не верил ничему, кроме закона. Но почему бы не загадать желание, даже если оно ничего не изменит?Скорее преслэш, чем слэш





	История о том, как одна упавшая звезда изменила ход событий

Жавер стоял на мосту, облокотившись на широкий парапет. Вверху темнело затянутое тучами небо, а внизу шумела черная вода Сены. Тишина ночных улиц прерывалась лишь мерным рокотом реки, бурлившей прямо под набережной. Инспектор считал все свои дела на земле завершенными: Вальжан, только что причисленный им к лику святых, свободен и в безопасности, восстание подавлено, все отчеты сданы, а письмо с заметками уже к утру будет у префекта. От последнего шага в темную реку, больше похожую на бездонный провал, Жавера не удерживало ничего. Через несколько долгих минут на парапет легла шляпа, рядом с ней на мостовой уже покоилась дубинка. Жавер же поднялся на парапет и выпрямился, глядя в темное небо.

Внезапно, густую пелену туч разорвал яркий огонек падающей звезды. И тогда Жавер вспомнил слова своей матери: «Звезды — это фонари ангелов, освещающие им путь в темноте. Если звезда падает, значит ангел спускается на землю. И если попросить его о чем-то, он обязательно исполнит твое желание». И внезапно эта старая история показалась инспектору такой реальной, что тот закрыл глаза и прошептал, зная, что его услышат:

— Прошу, позволь мне искупить все те страдания, что я причинил ему. И если не сейчас, то после смерти. — Жавер почувствовал небывалое облегчение от того, что произнес это вслух, хоть единственным (но очень сомнительным) свидетелем этого был ангел, зачем-то спустившийся на грешную землю. Инспектор был готов оставить свой пост.

***

Когда Вальжан не увидел Жавера на улице, им овладело странное беспокойство. Он буквально чувствовал, что так не должно быть, ведь инспектор столько лет искал его, и вдруг просто ушел, уже почти добившись своего. Ведь не может быть так, что он просто решил отпустить Вальжана, это совсем не в его характере.

«Значит, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, раз Жавер ушел, не дождавшись меня», — подумал Вальжан, но тут же возразил себе: «Но по близости все спокойно, а раз так, то у Жавера не было причин уходить». Мысли Вальжана путались, но вели они все к одному: Жавер решил оставить его на свободе. И это совсем не вязалось с его образом жесткого и лишенного милосердия служителя закона.

Все события последних двух дней просто не укладывались в голове, отчего Вальжан решил пройтись по ночному городу. К тому же, после прогулки уснуть будет гораздо легче, думал он, уже выходя из дома. Сначала Жан пошел привычным маршрутом, но, пройдя несколько кварталов, задумался и не заметил, как свернул к Сене.

Выйдя на набережную, Вальжан сразу заметил высокую фигуру, стоящую на парапете над стремниной, а через несколько мгновений он узнал в ней Жавера. Увидев шляпу и дубинку, Жан сразу понял намерения инспектора.

— Жавер, — окликнул он, быстро пересекая площадь, — Жавер, слезайте оттуда, вы же свалитесь. Мужчина, однако, на его слова не отреагировал, продолжая смотреть в рокочущую воду прямо перед ним. Вальжан нахмурился и осторожно подошел ближе.

— Жавер, спускайтесь оттуда. — спокойно произнес он, касаясь локтя инспектора. Жавер вздрогнул и, посмотрев на Жана, тихо произнес:

— Значит, не показалось. Чего вы хотите, Вальжан? Вы свободны, я не собираюсь вас арестовывать, если вы еще не поняли. — уже громче добавил он.

— Я понял, что не собираетесь, только вот почему? И слезьте вы уже с этого парапета, а то ведь и правда свалитесь. — ответил Вальжан, подавая руку. Жавер с сомнением покосился на свою бывшую цель, но все-таки принял его помощь и спустился.

— Так почему? Совсем недавно вы обещали меня арестовать. — переспросил Жан. Инспектор устало вздохнул.

— Во-первых, я вам не обещал, а просто предупредил. Во-вторых, арестовать вас было бы преступлением с моей стороны. Перед кем — не спрашивайте, я не знаю, но эта власть куда выше человеческой. И в-третьих, уходите, мне нужно еще кое-что сделать сейчас. Если вы уж очень хотите в тюрьму, я приду за вами завтра.

— Знаю я, что вы сделать хотите. — внезапно зло произнес Вальжан, схватив Жавера за лацканы сюртука, — Вы решили с собой покончить. Думаете это выход? Вы же знаете, что самоубийцы попадают в ад.

— Знаю. Но другого пути нет: либо вы, Вальжан, либо я. А теперь будьте добры, отпустите меня. — спокойно ответил инспектор, глядя под ноги.

— Не отпущу, пока вы не придете в себя. — пробормотал Жан и взял Жавера за руку, все-таки отпустив изрядно помявшийся сюртук, — Вы пойдете со мной, думаю, завтра вы вполне можете не явиться на службу и отдохнуть.

— Оставьте, я не заслужил этого. Единственный выход… — абсолютно безразлично ответил Жавер, позволяя Вальжану вести себя.

— Это смерть, я понял. И это не так, вы все еще можете спокойно жить. — резко прервал инспектора Жан, — Вам пора бы уже понять, что в жизни есть что-то, кроме служения закону, а за одну ошибку не обязательно корить себя всю жизнь.

— Сейчас я понял, что совершил непозволительно много ошибок. — тихо произнес Жавер, все еще не поднимая глаз. Вальжан остановился и, приподняв подбородок инспектора, успокаивающе прошептал, глядя прямо ему в глаза:

— Может и так, но вы все еще можете исправить их, а я постараюсь вам помочь. Через несколько секунд Жавер кивнул, и мужчины продолжили свой путь все так же держась за руки. Больше за весь вечер они не сказали ни слова: Жавер был слишком удивлен, а Вальжан не хотел его беспокоить.

А утром в доме №7 по улице Вооруженного человека разгорелся ожесточенный спор между инспектором и бывшим каторжником. Предмет спора был одновременно прост и необычен: кто из них будет готовить завтрак в этот день и в каждый следующий.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также есть тут: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6864507  
> прост чтобы было))


End file.
